MLP: The MechWarrior's Creed
by Hunter Dracon
Summary: A mysterious Alicorn shows up in Ponyville. What's his identiy? Read to find out! rated M for Extreme violence and other reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is about my OC's pony form. The story will get better as it progresses hopefully. BTW this takes place after Equestria Girls Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, MechWarrior/Battletech (Though I wish I did but I don't), or MLP.**

Chapter 1: The Alicorn

Location: Princess Twilight Sparkle's Castle, Ponyville

A lone hooded figure stood on the tallest tower of Princess Twilight Sparkle's Castle in Ponyville. Said figure had wings and a horn, meaning that the figure is an Alicorn, a stallion in fact. The Alicorn spread his wings and jumped off of the tower gliding smoothly down to the cobblestone streets of the castle courtyard below and twisted midair so that he faced the guarded entrance doors to the castle. His hoofs made no sound when they touched said streets. "I need to speak with the princess." He said trotting up to the guards causing them to jump what seemed like 5 feet in air in reaction to the Alicorn's unexpected voice.

"Yes sir." one of the guards said as he opened the door for him.

"Thank you." said the Alicorn stallion with a smile and walked inside.

"Your welcome sir." replied the guard as the Alicorn walked in. He spotted a Secretary desk with a young dragon behind it reading a comic book. "Excuse me, but would like to see the princess."

"HOLY GOD!" Exclaimed the dragon as he jumped ten feet in the air and landed holding his hand over his chest. The Alicorn chuckled. "Hey Twilight! Somepony is here to see you!"

"Be right there!" A magenta colored Alicorn with a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak through it appeared on the second floor indoor balcony.

"Hello Twilight." greeted the Alicorn.

"That voice." Twilight gasped.

"Yes Twilight," said the Alicorn who pulled his hood down, "It's me."

"Hunter!" she exclaimed and with a flash of light she teleported in front him and hugged him. Hunter winced as she hugged him. "How are you alive?"

"You are familiar with the mirror portal yes?"

Twilight nodded.

"When I died 13 years ago I was transported into a similar world with no memory of my past in a hospital. After many years my memory was restored when I began watching a T.V. show called My Little Pony. It was about you and your friend's adventures in Equestria." Hunter said. Then he began to shudder and cough up blood.

"Hunter!" His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Twilight teleported them to the hospital with Hunter on her back.

**One Hour Later:** The Crystal Palace, the Crystal Empire

Princess Cadance was reading several reports of a hooded Alicorn appearing out of nowhere, galloping across rooftops and catching a train to Ponyville, when a letter appeared in front of her. She opened said letter and began to read. She gasped halfway through and whispered, "My brother is alive?"

**And that was the first chapter short I know but this was just to get it started anyway, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it was the perfect spot so I decided to exploit it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review. There may be some Skyrim Elder Scrolls 5 stuff in this chapter. Fair warning.**

Chapter 2: Yolo!

Location: Ponyville Hospital, Equestria

**The Next Day:** Hunter opened his eyes to see Cadence asleep at his bedside. He examined the rest of his surroundings to find that he was in a hospital room with IV and other machinery hooked up to him. _Well that explains the beeping and the faint pain in my left foreleg_ Hunter thought. "Cadance?" Hunter asked.

"Hmm?" Cadance said stirring.

"Cadance wake up." Hunter said.

"Oh, Shining…" she said and opened her eyes, "Hunter!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Yeah I'm here," he said, "after 13 bucking years." Hunter mumbled and hugged his sister as she started crying.

"We all thought you were dead. How did you survive?"

"I didn't."

"Then how are you here?"

"My body was resurrected by Nightmare Moon. Whereas my soul was in another body and world. In another world I continued my life like my death never happened. This was because I had no memory of my death or any of my past here in Equestria. I started anew and began to live in the world of humans. In the state of Colorado I made friends, even family and even had a lover for nearly seven years. Then I began to watch a show about your lives in Equestria and my memories came flooding back to me with every episode I watched. At first I thought those memories were fake. Put in my head by the government. Then I heard about what happened in Canterlot high. I went there for about five years waiting for something to happen. And happen something did. Twilight came through the portal again and I became a one man band. Playing guitar piano drums and dubstep music all on my own. You know I always had a soft spot for good music. However I did it to get to know the elements of harmony in the human world. Rainbow Dash came to like me in the years after the movie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Now we were just good friends. Of course she thought I was a spy when we first met. But I gained her trust in the end. Now I was a history teacher there it was with Luna that I had a relationship with."

"Then I think it's time for you to go see Luna."

"Wait what? She was purged of Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes that was a nearly ten years after your death here in Equestria." Cadance stated.

"Oh my God, send a letter to Celestia." He said, "I need to see her! But sadly I can't go anywhere in my condition."

"Hey Twilight! I know your eavesdropping! Now get in here!" Hunter yells and the door opens to reveal Twilight and her friends plus Spike Twilight's assistant.

"How did you know?" asked Twilight.

"I have extremely sharp hearing. I trained to become an Assassin in the human world and became the greatest modern Assassin the creed has ever known. So my hearing became sharper with the amount of training I experienced."

"Wait a minute you're an Assassin?!" Cadance exclaimed.

"Ugh I shouldn't have told you that. Yes I'm an Assassin." He confirmed, "I only kill tyrants and Templars I swear!"

"What are Templars?" Twilight asked.

"Prince Bluehood is a Templar. That I know." Hunter stated.

"What?!"

"Prince Bluehood is a Templar. A very inexperienced and new Templar." Hunter explained, "However he is only a source of income for the Templars. So I won't kill him."

"Ok then."

"Now Twilight I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia telling her that I have returned." He said.

"You got it! Spike?"

"Yep! Got it already written. Now I need to send it." Spike said and he blew green fire onto the letter and a wisp of magic flew out the window.


End file.
